Summer Vacation
by Glossy-Butterfly58
Summary: Summer vacation! Beach! Outdoor! Sports! Resorts! Who doesn't love them? Now, it is the girls' turn to enjoy theirs! But what would happen if some certain boys where to come too? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: This is my second D!PPGZ fanfic! Cheers!**

**Kaoru: (Sits at a corner, grumbling and breathing out curses)**

**Brick: What's wrong with her?**

**Me: Oh, she is still mad at me for making her kiss Butch at the other fanfic I wrote, named 'Is This love?'**

**Momoko: Really? I kinda liked it. It was very cute!**

**Me: Awww thanks! Here, have some brigadeiros.**

**Miyako: What are brigadeiros?**

**Me: A Brazilian chocolate truffle. Taste it, it is really good!**

**(Everyone proceeds to fill their mouths with brigadeiros)**

**Me: Whoa! Calm down, there is enough for everyone ^^!**

**Boomer: (Speakinng with mouth full) Glossy-Butterfly58 does not own Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z!**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

Enter the protagonists

The sounds of footsteps filled every crowded street as people rushed to work on the weekend. The non-stop traffic raced beside the sidewalk as the hum of the engines lifted up. The tall buildings of Tokyo stood tall, blocking the view to the horizon, a city full of development and technology.

In one of the city's residential areas the bright sunlight shone through the clean crystal windows and the pink lace curtains. The loud and high-pitched alarm of a little red, alarm clock echoed in the room yet it did not wake the girl under the multiple pink blankets that rose and fell with her breathing.

"Momoko! Wake up!" a woman's voice called out. The young girl flinched and groaned, only to turn and bury her face in her large pillow. Her sherbet-orange hair was a mess from a night of tossing and turning. Minutes passed before the woman called out again.

"Momoko! Breakfast is ready!" her voice had a hint of authority. You could tell she was her mother.

The girl grunted and grabbed hold of her pillow, only to press it against her head, covering her ears.

"Honestly..." the woman sighed, turning her back towards the staircases and heading back to the glass table adorned with plates and mugs. A middle aged man sat at the head of the table, flicking through the pages of the newspaper. Next to him sat a little girl. Her light brown hair shone in the sunlight pouring through the windows. Her golden eyes sparkled with childishness and mischief as she crunched happily her strawberry jam toast.

"I can help you, if you're into that." she said between crunches. Her mother looked at her, dark hazel eyes giving her a questioning look.

"Got anything, Kuriko?" she asked her.

Kuriko had a normal body structure of an eight-year-old. She was dressed in a cream button-up shirt and light yellow shorts. Her long hair was tied in two braids held up by big, pink ribbons. She jumped up from her chair, her petite, nude feet slapping the floor. She then called out.

"Wow! There is still one chocolate pudding left! I'll eat it, since sis does not seem to want any!"

Momoko's large pink eyes shot open instantly as the words echoed in her head.

"No! Wait!" she shrieked "I was saving it for later!"

She jumped out of her bed. Unluckily for her, the pink pajama pants wrapped around her ankle, causing her to fall face first on the hard floor.

"That hurt!" Momoko whimpered as she held her forehead, which throbbed hotly against her palm.

She picked herself up, and dashed down the staircase, tripping at the last step.

"Owww..." she complained after a rough landing on her butt. She abruptly stood up, her eyes scanning the table. There it was. The chocolate pudding sat neatly in front of her seat at the table. She walked slowly towards it, searching for any cuts on her shape. But the beautiful surface lay untouched. Nome of the strawberries were missing. The cream elegantly remained on the top, giving the dish it's last touched. Tears of happiness formed in Momoko's eyes as a smile crossed her face in joy.

"You are lucky. I was about to eat it." Kuriko said while pouring some orange juice in her glass. Their mother stared at her in disbelief, surprised at how she was an expert when it came to manipulating her older sister.

"Your summer holidays started already" the man pointed out, poking his face from the newspaper. Momoko simply nodded as she reached out for a silver spoon and dug it in the pudding, then popped the sweet content in her mouth. She started making little moaning sounds, which immediately touched Kuriko's nerves.

"I should have eaten it..." she hissed between gritted teeth, while taking the glass of orange juice and clicking it against her front teeth, before taking a slurp. Momoko glared at her before she went back to eat.

"What are your plans, Momoko? You know that two more months will be added to your vacation, since you school has been destroyed by Mojo" their father asked her. Momoko looked up and gave him a smile. Mojo had done that out of rage since Miss Keane was going out with another man. Thankfully, he didn't know there was no school on weekends, so nobody got hurt. Moreover, that only made the children's vacation longer, because it would take four months to repair all of the damage caused.

"The girls and I are planning on going somewhere with the professor." she announced, before taking another spoon.

A silence filled the table, and Momoko gave a tiny worried gulp. She had forgotten something crucial. And it was her parent's permission. Half a minute passed before she talked again.

"Well, if you guys are ok with it..." she spoke out, giving her parents pleading looks. Kuriko watched with a smirk. Their mother gave a glance to their father. They stared at each other for a while, as if they where communicating by telepathy. One silent minute passed, and Momoko had finished her dessert already. She watched them with worried eyes, giving silent prayers. Suddenly, her mother turned around to face her.

"You can go." she simply said "Make sure you have your mobile phone. We trust on you, ok?"

Momoko froze as her heartbeat turned into a sonic boom, a quiver running from her head to her toes. Every cell vibrated, dancing with happiness as the yes echoed in her ears. Her heart blasted, causing her paled skin to blow up, to explode with color.

"YESSSSSSSSSS!" Momoko screamed as she broke in joy. She immediately ran over to give both of her parents a bear hug.

"I'm going to pack my stuff!" she declared as she raced up the stairs, falling down twice. Kuriko shrugged at the scene, before pouring down some more orange juice.

* * *

The room was bright. The curtains had been tied to hold them onto place, letting the warm sunlight enlighten the room. It was a large room, about five meters of length and five of width. The queen-size bed had aqua blue silk quilt, and perfect cream-coloured sheets underneath. The quilt had light blue bubbles print on them. A light green bedside table stood next to it, and a purple lace lamp sat on it. Leaning against the end of the bed was a tiny pink dresser with a Macbook Air laptop lying on top of it. Several yellow and white cushions where spread on the blue carpeted floor, serving as good places where the owner could sit at. A tiny turquoise vanity table with a light pink round mirror rested on the other side of the room. On the opposite of the bed was a light teal desk with a yellow bookcase towering above it. The desk was situated facing a window, giving the owner a perfect view of the streets bellow. Next to the vanity table was a large dresser with a big screen TV. It was positioned so that when a person lied on the bed, they would be able to watch TV while lying down. In total, the room seemed like an average girl's room.

You could hear quick footsteps coming and going. The teenage girl rushed into her toilet and grabbed her toothbrush. She snuck it into a blue zippy bag as she walked back to her room, and she carefully placed it in her black packed her blow dryer, her blue rollers, her hairbrush and her make-up. She took her deodorant and some of her various perfumes. Then she added her box of hair accessories and her jewelry box. The suitcase was rather small, so it was quickly filled. She zipped it shut and searched in her closet again. This time, she took out a dark purple suitcase, bigger than the other one. She tossed in some bras and underwear. Then she added her night clothes, swimming wear and favorite outfits. At first it was a bit difficult to zip it, so she had to sit on it to do it.

"There" she whispered with a smile. She took a deep breath, and let herself fall delicately on the bed. Her blonde bangs sat perfectly on her brow, showing how healthy her hair was was. It was tied in two curled pigtails, held by blue ribbons. Her glittery azure eyes were like cool sapphires, shimmering with youth. Her light blue dress only covered part of her knees, her porcelain skin making a perfect match to it. Her long eyelashes painted with mascara gradually closed, to the point that she was about to fall asleep.

But right before falling asleep, a loud know was heard at the door. She reacted almost instantly, jumping out of her bed and kneeling carefully on the blue mat, before she called out.

"Come in!"

The japanese styled door slid open, revealing an elderly woman dressed in a purple kimono. Her dry grey hair was held into a low bun, a single golden streak remaining on the side of her head. She smiled warmly at her granddaughter, before she proceeded to ask.

"Are you done with packing?"

Miyako gave her best smile and nodded to her, before pointing at her suitcases settled at a corner of her room.

"Well then. Let's bring them over to the entry and have some lunch." she told the girl.

Miyako stood up obediently and walked across her room, towards her bags. To avoid damaging the wooden floor, she had to carry them over her shoulder, making it two trips. Her hands were swollen after that, red marks decorating them. Her grandmother, due to her aged and fragile body, was unable to lend her some help. But the hard exercise finished being worth it when Miyako was presented to her lunch. Her favorite blue plate carried her favorite dish. Meatballs.

"Thank you so much, granny!" she said with joy, carefully keeping herself from screaming to avoid hurting her granny's delicate ears. She kneeled down in front of the japanese styled table. She then clasped the now healed palms of her hands together and announced.

"Itadakimasu!"

* * *

At that time of the day, most people in Japan took a break and have lunch. In a small flat, which had few rooms. The owners had received several complaints from neighbors asking them to cool down and make less noise. However, they where just wasting breath, because the loud and lively family could never be controlled.

The kitchen and the dining room were not separated by a wall, like most houses do to stop the smell from spreading in the house. In the centre of the room a cheap wooden table sat, several chairs surrounding it. The walls where adorned with glass frames showing family photos and old newspaper cuts, all talking about a certain pro-wrestler named Tokio. A pudgy woman with long, dark teal hair pulled into a high ponytail put some cooked rice in a big glass bowl and brought it to the table. Her green eyes shone with optimism as she did her daily housework. Sitting on the table was a middle-aged man, wide and muscular arms crossed as he watched his wife with deep green eyes. Half of his face was well covered with a wrestling mask, only letting his eyes and mouth show.

"You look really happy today, honey" he commented. The woman turned around and flashed him a warm smile, before answering.

"Of course I am!" she said, placing a bowl in front of him and five other chairs. "Our children will be away this summer! That will give us time to be alone, only the two of us!" she laughed, running her hands down her light jade pencil skirt, watching for wrinkles. She always wanted to look right to the eyes of other people, especially the man sitting in front of her.

"Lunch is ready!" she announced as she sat next to her husband. Two more boys walked to the table. The oldest, a sixteen-year-old sat down. He had green eyes that sparkled with an unnerving type of playfulness. His dark forest hair was held up and spiky, probably with the help of gel. The youngest hopped on the table. The parent's gazes went directly to his right cheek, where an old scar was formed. It had a cross shape, and it was considered one of the boy's main features. He liked to show it off to his classmates, making up hundreds of different stories about it's origins. Fighting a criminal, saving a grandma from a hurricane, and even fighting a lion. And, believe it or not, most of them believed him. He had gained a special popularity with the girls of his grade, being labeled one of the top listed ones. The mother gave a glance at the table, and noticed that one of the seats was empty. She yelled louder.

"Kaoru! Come and join lunch!" At that point, they all heard a door slamming and footsteps running towards the area. The door opened, revealing the remaining family member.

Her extremely dark raven hair was spiky and messy, looking like her older brother. However, her's didn't have any gel on it; it seemed like she just couldn't bother to brush it and tame it. Her lime-green eyes burnt with lively youth, which seemed to be a common feature in their family. Her muscles where toned and trained, result she had gotten for exercising as a daily basis. Her light green short sleeve hoodie was crumpled and sweaty, and her grey sporty shorts ended at her mid-tight. Little beads of sweat covered her face, as if she had just finished exercising. Her mother offered her a wet towel, which she gladly accepted. Overall, Kaoru didn't show a little bit of girlishness or feminism, which upset her mother heavily. Ever since she had married, she had dreamed of giving birth to a girl so they could go shopping together and do very girly stuff. At the beginning, when Kaoru was young, she could brush her hair and dress her up. But as Kaoru got older, she chose how to have her hair and which clothes to wear. Due to the influence given for living surrounded by males, Kaoru had an extremely manly personality. At first her mother thought she was a transgender, but as years passed she realized that it was just Kaoru's way to be, a mixture of edgy and boyish.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked, arching an eyebrow at her mother staring blankly at her. She didn't take long before regaining her composure and smiling warmly at her daughter. She lead her to her chair. Once Kaoru was seated, the males started roughly getting their food from their plates with their chopsticks and shoving it in their mouths. Kaoru gave a glance at them, mentally asking herself how on earth could they eat so quickly and roughly without choking once. Her mother giggled at the scene. She proceeded to attempt to talk to her only daughter.

"You will be away with your friends for three months!" she said. Kaoru glanced at her, wondering if that was a question or a statement. She nodded, digging her chopsticks in her rice.

"Have you packed all your bags?" she asked, only to receive another nod. She started losing her hopes because of her daughter's lack of cooperation to hold the conversation. She looked away and glanced at her plate before she started eating too, but with much more elegance and manners than the rest of the family.

"The professor will come and pick me up" she said. Her mother quickly lifted her head up, her eyes gleaming with hope. It soon died out when Kaoru stood up her chair, her plate now sat empty on the table. The mother felt an urge of shock and disappointment strike her.

'Since when can this girl eat so quick?' she mentally complained, glancing at the dish.

* * *

**Me: Well, that was the first chapter! Hope you liked it!**

**(Everyone feels sick after eating too much brigadeiros)**

**Butch: You poisoned us...**

**Me: Hey! No-one asked you to eat so fast like a bunch of wild animals! It's chocolate, of course too much will make you sick!**

**Kaoru: I am never eating brigadeiros again...**

**Me: Too bad! More for me! (Pops a brigadeiro in mouth) See ya soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey, guys! I am sorry for making you wait so long. (Bows down)**

**Brick: Well, finally. It took you about ten days to do so!**

**Me: Well, enjoy reading while I whack this dude on the head!**

**Brick: (Running) Glossy-Butterfly58 does not own Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z!**

**Me: (Chases after, holding an umbrella with left hand) Enjoy! **

* * *

In the centre of the city, at the middle of a large, spacious park, there was a big modern laboratory. It was famous for being the work space and home of an inventive scientist, Professor Utonium and his son Ken, who has already graduated college at such a young age of eight. The place had gotten famous and won various awards and certificates given from the major. It had even turned into a tourism attraction!

There weren't lots laboratories like this in Tokyo. Utonium was lucky to have been able to buy a large piece of land from the major. That made this place even more special, and a large group of people would be flocking around it, asking for autographs from the Professor and photos with Ken.

However, that day was going to be different.

A large blue van drove off. It had five pairs of seats, like a camping van. It was being driven by the Professor. It's trunk contained two suitcases, a big and a small one. Of course, the small one was Ken's. Inside them there where the usual, clothes and books.

The middle aged man's black hair was styled like men did back in the 50's, and was perfectly parted. His son, always following his father's example, had the same hairstyle. They normally wore a white lab coat over his pink shirt and black pants. That day, he was wearing his light yellow T-shirt and beige bermuda shorts. Ken wore a black shirt and red shorts. It was evident they where both going on holidays. Ken was the first one to speak.

"Papa...I mean, Professor. Are you sure we'll be able to go?" Ken asked. His voice had a hint of tension, as if he was doubting it.

"I don't know. It will all depend on the major's final decision." he answered. His voice was deep and thoughtful, exactly the sort anyone might expect form an eminent scientist and a father figure. The atmosphere tensed up as they continued to drive on, neither saying anything.

* * *

Not very far away from the lab, a high building towered above the city. It was the city hall.

It had various floors, but the last floor was the most important one. It was the major's office. The room was wide and spacious, stretching for about twenty meters squared. The floor had a stainless green carpet. It's walls where made out of crystal, giving the major a perfect view of the city he had the power on. Standing in the middle of the room was a tall man, his skin was rather pale from lack of sunbathing. He wore leather shoes. He had a green vest with a black blazer on top and a white shirt underneath. His weight was rather pudgy, from lack of exercise and eating lots of sweets. He had short grey hair and a big mustache. A red bow tie was tied around his neck.

The sound of footsteps echoed around the room, the man turned around to face the young adult woman that was walking towards him. The mayor's very helpful assistant, a statuesque blonde. Ms Bellum was a very beautiful, tall and sexy shapely lady that was wearing a red, short sleeved suit and a pencil skirt. Her clothing clung seductively to her curvy, sensual body. A thick, black leather belt lined her thin waist. She had two gold bangles, one on each hand and black heel shoes. She carried a table computer, with a lipstick-like symbol imprinted on it.

"Mr Mayor..." she spoke in a throaty, alluring and quite unruffled voice "Sorry for the interruption, but the Professor is here."

The mayor nodded at her, before walking towards the exit.

In another area, Professor Utonium and Ken stood waiting. None dared to speak. When the mayor entered the room, their gazes lifter up to him, expecting an answer to their questions. Ms Bellum stood off the side of him, looking at both males. However, the Professor was not taken aback by her body, due to already having a lovely wife, even though she was absent for years.

"The city of Tokyo is plagued with monsters," the Mayor stated. Everyone knew this already. They nodded to him.

"Monsters whom not even the military service can deal with." the Mayor continued. It was true. Bring helicopters, tanks and planes carrying missiles. Just one blow from the monster, and they would all go flying.

"Throughout there three years, lots of monsters have stopped bugging the town," he continued. Utonium and Ken looked at each other, then at the major.

"Such as Sedusa, Him and Gigi the Great," that was true. After numerous appearances, Sakurako's lipstick finally finished, putting an end at all of Sedusa's appearances. Him had already been sealed long ago. And Michael was offered a job to work at a circus as a clown dresser, where his quirky and crazy haircuts where highly appreciated.

"Leaving us to deal with Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess, The Gangreen Gang, The Amoeba Boys, Mojo Jojo and The RowdyRuff Boys." he listed. They both slightly flinched at the two last ones. Those where the toughest villains the girls had to face. All their hopes started draining out. Why would the major let them go, especially since the town is in such danger?

"However, Miss Himeko Shirogane is going on vacation to New York," They could both remember well how the girls talked about how she had bragged about it.

"Fuzzy Lumpkins promised to behave himself, as long as Miss Bellum goes to lend him company an hour a week," Ken arched his eyebrow, remembering well how Miss Bellum couldn't stand his company. She was doing a great sacrifice.

"The Amoeba Boys, in order to avoid evaporating due to the heat, will stay in the sewers until summer is over,"

"And we booked a five star hotel where the Gangreen Gang will stay at, without causing any trouble." He concluded. Professor and Ken felt a glint of hope.

"Now, about Mojo and the RowdyRuff Boys..." the mayor stated. Ken gulped. Here came the bad news...

"They haven't shown any signs of attack for a week already" he said "They could be plotting something. That is why, we will need you to send the girls back from the beach if something happens."

At first, they both stood frozen. Neither moved, neither made sound. There was only one thing in their heads. The words of the major, that was. Suddenly, both minds started processing rapidly. Had he just given them the permission to go?

"Thank you, mayor" the Professor was the first to talk. Ken then knew for sure. They where going to be able to go to the beach!

"Thank you, Mister Major!" Ken thanked him. The mayor smiled at them. It sure felt good to please a child!

* * *

The tense atmosphere had changed to a happy and cheery one since the major had given them the permission to go on holidays. It wasn't unusual that the trips they organized with the girls where soon cancelled due to monsters attacking the city. They were definitely lucky!

"Lucky, da wan!" a robot dog suddenly popped out from a bag. Peach, Ken's robot pet dog and best friend, stricken by the White Light and given the ability to talk. Of course, it had a reason. At the beginning, the girls could only transform each time Peach screamed 'Powerpuff Z!'

Of course, even if the girls could now transform without his help, he would still be useful when it came to detecting monsters and such.

Ken smiled at his dog and gave a brief pat on his head. Peach's tail shook, like normal dog's would.

"Yeah, definitely lucky!" Ken answered him, before turning his head to face the front, with Peach now sitting on his lap.

"Next stop: Momoko's house!" Professor said. The van drove around the city, and came to stop in front of a two story village styled home. The roof where the owner's car would be parked at didn't fit the image, though. The professor and Ken stepped out of the van, leaving Peach taking guard on Ken's seat. The professor proceeded to ring the doorbell. They then heard quick footsteps and loud yells getting closer and closer until the door was banged open, revealing Momoko carrying two suitcases, a pink and a red one, a bag hanging from her shoulders, and Kuriko clinging tightly around her like a barnacle. Momoko then gave lots of failed attempts to shake her off. Kuriko giggled and clung even tighter, before she looked in front of her to the two males standing in front.

"Oh, hey, Ken." Kuriko smiled at him, making a peace sign with her little fingers. Ken felt his heart skip a beat as a slight blush crept on his cheeks. Throughout the year, he had developed a deep crush for Momoko's younger sister. Kuriko noticed this, and gave a slight smirk. She had already noticed his affections long ago, and liked to tease the boy. That day was not going to be an exception.

"Well, see you, onee-chan!" She cheered, letting go of her sister and landing feet first on the floor with perfect balance. Then she turned to the boy and started walking towards him. His heart fluttered at how close she was getting to him. He stared into her caramel eyes, and saw himself reflected on her gaze.

'WHAT'S GOING ON?!' He thought, his mind was rattled with confusion and now vacation was the last thing in his mind. It was replaced by something total opposite...

'What's happening to me?' He wondered as he felt the red blush prickle across his cheeks. Heat started to radiate of his body as she shuffled closer to him, the closer she got, the more Ken's heart pounded. Now, Kuriko was only inches away. He could smell her sweet scent and it just begged him to lean closer to her. But he couldn't move as she continued to stare at him.

"See you, Ken!" She laughed, before pouncing like a cougar to its victim and pulling him into a bear hug. With that, Ken's heart exploded in overdrive, his body turning into nothing but mush as he was subjected to Kuriko's hug. The confusion was gone and just replaced by what you will call 'love'.

Once she pulled away, Ken was close to falling limply on the hard, cold ground. Of course, the pain would be nothing compared to the mix of feelings that trailed down his body. He had frozen to stone. Kuriko smiled evilly at her masterpiece. She loved messing with that boy.

Neither Momoko nor the Professor notice the scene, since they were all too busy discussing with her parents about the hotel and all. Finally they finished, and her parents gave her a last hug and a kiss before waving goodbye.

"Kuriko? Say bye to your sister." Her father said. Kuriko turned away from Ken to face her dad.

"I already did." She commented before stepping in the house. Her parents did the same action. Before the door closed, Kuriko gave Ken a last wink, which made him jump up from his frozen state.

"Let's go!" Momoko cheered, punching the air with her fist. Ken nodded, trying to act as if nothing had happened. The Professor grabbed both of her suitcases and placed them on the van's trunk, then lead her to the door of the van, where she sat on the left seat at the first row of seats. She put her pink bag down and let out a relieved breath, since the bag felt a bit heavy.

"Next stop, Miyako's house!" The Professor announced, Momoko cheered with him. Ken simply sat curled on his seat, hugging Peach who had already stopped giggling; he knew all about Ken's crush on Kuriko and had had a perfect view of the scene from the van.

* * *

This time, only the Professor walked out the van. He stood in front of the old, large japanese styled house. The first time he had been there he was rather shocked, not knowing the fact that Miyako was the successor of a very wealthy family.

"Ah! Professor!" A girl's voice raised up. He looked up, and saw Miyako waving at him from her bedroom, which was at set at a tower-like floor. He waved back, and her figure disappeared in the window, only to reappear seconds later, opening the massive and heavy wooden doors. She carried two suitcases on each hand and a big sunflower-printed tote. They looked heavy too, because Miyako was slightly sweating and seemed out of breath. The Professor took hold of the suitcases and she turned around to say goodbye to her grandmother.

"Miyako, I hope you have fun" Her grandmother told her, softly caressing her cheek. Miyako smiled. She was nervous, since it was the first time she would be far away from her grandmother for that long.

Eventually, Miyako turned around, gave her grandmother a last wave, and went in the van.

"Miyako! Sit next to me!" Momoko cheered to her friend. The Professor placed both of her suitcases and the sunflower tote containing books, magazines and such in the trunk. Both girls where giggling and joking to each other. The Professor smiled at this, closing the trunk's door and sitting down at the driver's seat. Ken just shrugged and hugged the robot dog even tightly, curling up more and shutting his big, black eyes.

* * *

"Next stop, Kaoru's house!" the Professor informed the girls, and they cheered with him.

Once he rang the doorbell that had Matsubara written on next to it, he waited. After some minutes, he heard a loud thud and quick footsteps closing in. Then, the apartment's gate opened, revealing Kaoru. She probably had went down the stairs instead of the elevator. She carried two identical military-printed duffel bags, and a backpack.

"Come on, let's go!" She exclaimed, trying to push the Professor toward the van, "Quick!"

But then, they both heard a clicking sound, and turned around to see the elevator's doors opening. They exposed Kaoru's mother, who had a pouting face.

"Kaoru, don't run away like that!" She pouted, before dashing towards her daughter. Kaoru groaned. The Professor got confused. Why was she trying to avoid her mother?

After that, the Professor's question got answered. The mother pulled out a long list with advice, tips and do's and don'ts. Then she started explaining all things about them. Then the questions came next.

"Have you got everything?" She would ask.

"Yes..." Kaoru would answer.

"You didn't forget your solar cream, did you?"

"No..."

"Will you behave yourself?"

"Yes..."

"Will you follow all of the Professor's instructions?"

"Yes."

"Will you have fun?"

"**Yes." **

"Will you miss Mama?"

"YES."

"Okay then. Have fun."

Her mother the pulled Kaoru in a hug, and planted a big wet kiss on her cheek, making Kaoru groan.

"Bye bye, honey!" She exclaimed as Kaoru raced to the van, not wanting her to repeat the action again.

The Professor didn't have to put her baggage in the van, because Kaoru already did it herself. Once she stepped in the blue van, the teasing began.

"Awwwwww, Kaoru!" Momoko cooed, "Your mother really loves you!"

"I wish my mother could be that affectionate too!" Miyako giggled.

Kaoru's face turned different shades of red before she cursed aloud, making both girls gasp.

"Your mommy wouldn't like to hear that her daughter is cursing!" Momoko stated, and Miyako nodded in response. Kaoru just glared at them.

"Shut up!" She bellowed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello! I would like to introduce you a new character! Her name is Victoria, and she is owned by TwinklingTealLight. I really liked her character!**

**Boomer: Glossy-Butterfly58 does not own Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z!**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

Kaoru shrieked as her green eyes flashed open, jumping up from her spot only to bang her head hard against the van's ceiling above her. She cursed loudly as she held her head, sinking back in her seat. Then reality came to her. She had fallen asleep an hour after they took off to the beach with the girls, the professor and Ken. She looked around furiously, trying to find the source of the loud sound that had risen her from her sleep. It didn't take her long though, because she soon spotted Momoko holding her red iPod. She had paused the music as she laughed wildly at Kaoru, whose face went red, half embarrassed and half enraged.

"It is NOT funny!" She hissed at her, but it only made her laugh harder. Miyako was still puzzled that Kaoru knew and screamed such a strong curse word. Kaoru was fuming now, but just turned around and tried to get back to sleep.

However, Momoko didn't seem as if she was about to let her friend rest. She smirked as she turned the iPod back on, and put on the music 'Starships' By Nicki Minaj. Kaoru tried to ignore it, but it only encouraged Momoko to turn the volume up. **Loud.**

"TURN THE VOLUME DOWN, YOU B*TCH!" Kaoru howled trying to snatch the iPod away from Momoko, who seemed to be on the verge of tears from all the laughing. Miyako gasped and peeped Kaoru's name, telling her off for insulting Momoko that hard. But neither did the green nor the pink puff notice as they continued to wrestle for the iPod, which was still playing the music loudly.

Finally, Kaoru gave up and sat back to her seat. Momoko turned the volume a bit down, and started singing along with the music. That action enraged Kaoru even more. But she decided not to get up from her seat again; they were going through a rocky path.

"Please, Professor. Do you know when we are arriving?" Miyako asked, trying to sound as polite as she could.

"Just three more hours, and we'll be there" he answered, not taking his sight off the road in front of him. Ken, who had slept, grunted as he turned around. He had been woken up by the mess the girls where causing earlier, and wasn't the slight bit happy about it.

* * *

"Ugh..." Momoko groaned, as she blinked the sleep of her pink eyes, "...Professor? I am not feeling well..."

"Are you dizzy, Momoko?" he asked her, still not taking his eyes of the road. Momoko murmured a 'yes'.

"Open the window," Kaoru spoke, "Fresh air will do you good"

Momoko did as she was told, and then found herself nearly sticking her head out at the wonderful breeze. Miyako giggled at Momoko's reaction, and Kaoru only rolled her eyes as she continued to read her sports magazine.

* * *

"I can see the sea!" Miyako called out, smiling as pressed her face to the glass window. Momoko and Kaoru gazed out, an immense blue horizon appearing and slowly approaching them. They had already went through an hour and a half, now they would only have to wait about another hour and a half, and they would be there. Momoko had already turned off the music, and was now crunching on a chocolate-chip cookie.

"Hang on just a little more, girls." The professor encouraged the young passengers. However, he was not heard as his voice muffled away by all the cheers and laughs the girls beamed.

He sighed, and then a small smile crossed his lips. He expected it though, since the girls had been inside the van for six hours already. They would eventually get impatient.

"What's the name of the beach resort, anyways?" Ken asked, leaning over to the professor. So did the girls, various coloured eyes looking at him expectantly.

"That is a surprise." He answered them. Ken frowned, looking at him before the professor gave him a cheeky, all-knowing glance. The girls at the back gave some complains. Ken lazed back in his seat.

"Professor...what if there is another attack?" Miyako asked. That question had lingered in her head for too long, and she really wanted to know. But was too afraid of asking.

"Fight it, of course," Professor answered, only to receive a shake of her head.

"No. I mean back in Tokyo," She stated "Aren't we leaving it open for an attack?"

The rest of the girls flinched at the idea. It had only been a week since Mojo's last attack. He had destroyed several buildings. The city was now just recovering from that, in a weak sense of normality. This was due to the villains not showing up for attacks. While patrolling, they hadn't found any signs or traces of villains. During that time, the professor had planned for a three-months-long trip to the beach. The spot was famous for practically being a national park area for all the species of animals and plants they had. Moreover, there were white beaches and beautiful environments.

Before they knew it, they where all packing their bags, ready to leave first day of the summer vacation without second thoughts. Miyako closed her eyes, imagining the chaos there would be at the city if the PowerPuff Girls Z weren't there to protect the people from all the monsters and villains. The military could barely do anything.

"The major is doing his best to make sure nothing happens while we are gone," the Professor told them "And if there really is another attack, he trusts on you girls to immediately fly to fight."

They all groaned in response. The thought of having to suddenly transform and fight when they were in the middle of sunbathing at the coast seemed unbearable. The professor noticed this, and not wanting to ruin their holidays, he quickly changed the subject.

"You will really like the hotel, I promise."

"Does it have a game room?" Momoko interrogated, out of curiosity.

"Cinema room?" Miyako asked, curious too.

"Gymnastics room?" Kaoru stepped in. If there was, that would be where she would spend most of her time at.

"It has everything you can think of" the Professor answered, happy that he was able to distract them.

"And even what you cannot think off!" He added.

* * *

"Paradise Resort? Really?" Kaoru asked the man, who was rapidly snapping photos of the surroundings with his Olympus digital camera. He glanced down to her before smiling.

"Yes. A five-star-resort, highly recommended." He informed, and popped his camera back to one of his Bermuda short pockets.

The doors which led to the reception were painted red and had their logo printed on them, which consisted on an hibiscus flower inside a circle, and under it a pair of bold-lettered words spelt: 'Paradise Resort'.

In front of these doors, in the middle of a garden-like area, stood several Hawaiian statues, which the professor had just taken care of becoming their personal photographer. That garden grew several wild plants too, which only added more points to the natural look.

That was the only resort they had seen in that area. They probably had snatched away a piece of land to develop it on, just like the professor had done with his laboratory.

The five people stood in the middle of the loose-peeble path, staring at the hotel in awe while Kaoru made fun of its name, calling it un-creative.

"Let's hope this place really deserves its name" Ken commented, and Kaoru agreed. There is no point of staying for three months when the resort isn't even worth it.

"Come on, let's get in." the Professor told them.

The inside was as colourful as the outside. The walls were lime-green. Pillars where spread around, and they were all painted blue. The roof was khaki , and hanging from it was an hibiscus shaped chandelier which lit the reception. Low orange tables had two red sofas facing them, where guests could sit down while waiting for a taxi or a friend. The round, hot pink reception counter was placed against a wall.

It seemed like it had been purposely painted in Hawaiian colours.

In the counter sat a middle-aged man. He was the receptionist. His skin was bright red and scaly. He probably was the type that doesn't tan, but peel. The professor walked up to him.

"We made a reservation," Professor told him, "In the name of Utonium"

The man took out a massive book, which said every host's name. He then looked at the page with the newest reservations. Ken glanced at it, and froze. He could swear he had caught a glimpse of the surname 'Jojo' in the last week's reservations. He shook the thought of his head, deciding that it was only his imagination playing tricks on him.

"Utonium...Utonium..." The man mumbled, scanning the pages with his index finger, searching for the surname.

"Ah! Utonium!" He said out loud, smiling. His green eyes flicked to him. "Yes, you made a reservation three days ago"

He then opened the third drawer of his office drawers and fished out a ton of papers. And then a pen.

"I need you to fill all of these before I give you a room" He informed him, before handing him the pen. The professor sweat dropped before turning towards the girls and Ken.

"This may take a while. How about you going for a tour?" He suggested, flashing them a weak smile. The girls didn't want to bother him, so they decided to accept.

"But...what if we get lost?" Miyako worried about. Then the half-bald receptionist stepped in.

"We can get you one of our workers to show you around." He informed them. Seeing the chance, they all accepted his offer. Then the man opened the second drawer and took out a remote-control like device. He pressed a bottom, and waited.

'Is something meant to happen?' Momoko wondered.

After what it seemed like three minutes, they felt a presence behind them.

"Did you call me, Mr Takechi?" Kaoru flinched as someone had moved behind her so quietly that she had failed to notice. She turned around to see a dark brunette around their age. Her sweeping hair cut in layers was pulled into a low pony tail and one eye was black. The other one was covered by her long and brown side bangs. Kaoru was taken aback by the color of her eye, for that she had never seen one like that before.

"Yes, I did. These guests would like to take a tour around, and you will lead them" He said. The girl gazed at him. Kaoru felt disgust at the voice tone he had used to address the girl. He had gotten already a place in her jerk list.

"Excuse me?" She whispered as she gazed at him more deeply. Her black eye beamed in the sunlight. She started leaning over, and her black eye seemed to be glowing now. They could all see that the man was feeling tense. He gulped.

"Sorry. Victoria, will you please take these guests for a tour around the resort?" He asked, politely this time. He talked quickly, and Momoko could swear he was trembling.

"Certainly, Mr Takechi." She answered, bouncing back. She looked at them. Her gaze seemed normal now. Then, she brought her hand forwards to the girls, offering it to shake.

"My name is Victoria. Nice to meet you." She stated. Kaoru was the first one to shake it. She was rather impressed that Victoria had such a skill to manipulate people.

"Nice to meet you too. I am Kaoru" She replied with a smile. She tried her best not to gawk at her peculiar eye colour. Victoria was taller by two inches.

"Nice to meet you. I am Miyako" Miyako greeted. She glanced down at her clothes. Victoria didn't dress up fancy, in expensive looking clothes like Miyako did. She had a plain, dark teal bottom up shirt with its sleeves rolled up to her elbows, grey shorts which reached her mid-tight and leather sandals.

"I am Momoko. Nice to meet you" Momoko said, shaking her hand. She looked up at Victoria's face. It was nearly a deadpan, like the type of girl who doesn't like showing her emotions.

"And I am Ken. Nice to meet you too" Ken mumbled, before sticking his hand out to shake. Once the introductions where over, Victoria lead them to the doors.

"We will first see the outside" She announced.

* * *

"This is our outdoors swimming pool," Victoria explained to the four guests, pointing at a massive pool. They were rather taken aback by it's size. It could easily hold their houses and still have lots of space left!

"Those over there are our water planks, one higher than the other," The highest water planks had ladders connected to them.

"And those are our water slides," She pointed at various multi-coloured slides. Some were normal slides, for young children. Some where tube-like twirling ones, for older children.

"The red one is the highest." Victoria pointed up. However, the girls did not look where she was pointing. Green eyes scanned the pool for a red slide, but couldn't find it. Then she noticed Victoria's finger **pointing**** up.**

It was the highest water slide she had ever seen **in her life**. It was made out of red plastic, and it wasn't a tube, like the others. It was really steep. If you went down it, you would have a perfect view of the resort, and it would feel like you where actually falling down for how steep it was. Not only that, but it was cut five meters above the pool, making you actually **fall **down to nothingness. Of course, you would land safely in the water, but the shock would never leave.

Momoko's and Miyako's jaws dropped, their eyes widening in pure shock as they gazed the red monster-size water slide standing in front of them.

Kaoru stood still, trembling.

But she knew it wasn't fear. That would be stupid if it was.

No, it was pure excitement.

"I am so going down that one." She announced to her dumbfounded friends, who were still in a state of shock. They snapped out of it after hearing their friend's words.

"That one?! You wouldn't!" Momoko gasped. Kaoru had already done lots of crazy things, but that one would most probably be the ultimate risk.

"It is dangerous, Kaoru! What if you pass out due to the shock and drown?!" Miyako squealed. She definitely did not want to lose one of her dear friends to a water slide!

"I won't. I will definitely go down that one and you must watch me!" Kaoru threw back. She felt offended that her friends doubted her. Even if no one had realized it yet, she really cared about what her fellow puffs thought of her.

"Then you would be the first." Victoria mumbled under her breath, but loud enough for them to hear. A pink, blue and green pair of eyes flicked to her, confused.

"First?" Momoko was the first to ask "Of what?"

"Only a few people dared to go down that guy. And they were all men. Not a single girl." She explained, gazing at the water slide. Her eyes were distant but hard at the same time. It gave the girls a weird feeling.

"Does that mean...You never went down it?" Miyako interrogated.

"I am part of the staff," Victoria claimed, "I cannot spend time doing activities designed for guests. I have to keep the hotel clean so every single host will enjoy their stay."

"But don't you take breaks?" Momoko asked her.

"Yes, I do. At night. When all the activities are closed. And I sleep." She talked. But her voice was rapid and cold. As if she had been asked the question over and over and she always repeated the same answer. And for one second, just a second, Kaoru was able to pick up a hint of nervousness in her dark eye before it was hidden completely. She obviously did not like talking about it.

'She works all day, and only takes a break at night? What kind of boss does she have?' Kaoru suspected 'And do all of her co-workers treat her like the jerk did? Is she even paid?'

"I know what you are thinking," Kaoru blinked when she got interrupted from her deep thoughts.

"I am ok with this job." Victoria affirmed. "Let's keep going"

The girls nodded and followed her. But none of them was able to believe her words.

* * *

**Me: Cliffhanger! You'll have to wait for the next chapter!**

**Butch: Whaaaaaat? That is pure teasing!  
**

**Me: Well, too bad! See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Sorry! There has just been a family issue, so I was a bit busy these days. But I am proud to tell you, TwinklingTealLight and I are working on a D! PPGZ fanfic together, called 'Shattered Memory'! Please go and check it out at her profile!**

**Mojo: Glossy-Butterfly58 does not own any of the characters of Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z! She only owns this story, and TwinklingTealLight owns Victoria! Mojo!**

**Everyone: . . .**

**Momoko: . . . Why'd you do the disclaimer?**

**Mojo: Because I will appear in this chapter! Mojo!**

**Me: AAAAAH! YOU RUINED THE SURPRISE, YOU ABOMINABLE MONKEY!**

**Kaoru: Enjoy the chapter, while we kick that bastard's ass.**

* * *

"This place is awesome!" Kaoru laughed in delight as she stood in the middle of the room given to her.

It was a wide and spacious room. There was an european queen size bed with a sand colored quilt and two matching beside tables. A tall dresser with elegant golden paint sat on the other side of the room. The wall on the west was almost completely made of white framed windows, which could be opened to lead to the balcony overlooking the white beach below. Beside each side of the dresser was a door, one to the personal en-suite, the other to the small walk-in wardrobe. Old framed photographs of the beach and the hotel itself adorned the creamy walls. The room was lit by golden flower-shaped wall lamps. Each end of the bed had a potted plant resting next to it, and next to the main door was a wooden desk with a fruits basket posing on it neatly.

"I know, right?!" Momoko squealed, poking her head from the main door. They were each given a room like this.

Victoria stood in the hallway, not saying anything. She dug her hand in her short's pocket, and took out four key cards.

"Here are your keys. I hope you enjoy your stay," She simply said, handing the cards over to the Professor. Peach was well tucked in Ken's bag. However, his little robotic snout poked out of the bag, smelling the fresh fruits. Victoria arched her eyebrow, but otherwise said nothing.

"Dinner will be served at eight o'clock." She informed them, and walked away, disappearing in the hallway.

The Professor proceeded to hand each of the girls their bags, and they all went to unpack their bags.

* * *

Moonlight poured through the clean crystal windows. Dropped on the now messy bed was a tall boy, with unnaturally toned muscles for someone of his age and perfect triangle physique. His skin was reddened due to lack of solar cream to protect himself from the UV solar rays. His eyes were shut as he tossed and turned on his bed, sleep refusing to take in. His messy and uneven orange bangs swept on his sweaty forehead, slightly sticking to it. His body was clearly in desperate need of a shower. He laid on the bed bare chest, only his crumpled up loose fitted brown shorts stood as clothing. His bare chest rippled with muscles that were unnatural for a boy of his age, but not way too freakishly unnatural like body builders.

'Why can't I get that off my mind?!' He thought hopelessly. With a groan he sat up and flicked the bedside lamp on. He blinked his ardent red eyes, getting used to the light. He gazed in between the blinds and at the beach lighten by the moonlight. The event that had happened about a year ago repeated on his mind, much to his dismay. He shook it off his head, trying to get his mind distracted on something else, but the thought returned right away. He couldn't help but think of the wide shimmering gaze of Blossom when they had first met. How her sugar-pink eyes had widened in pure surprise when he flipped her skirt up. At that time, the only thought in his head was humiliating those girls, and so did his brothers. Why was it bothering his so much **now**?

He casted a glance at the clock to check the time. After realizing he had been waiting for already five minutes, he let himself fall back on the bed. He could easily picture her there, laying right next to hi-"Argh! What the hell am I thinking about!" He yelled in frustration as his heart boiled, sending the warmth all over his body. He needed to cool down somehow. Unfortunately, his brother was using the shower in the moment. Their 'mama' could only afford two rooms, which meant him having to share the room with his three brothers while the monkey got a room all for himself. And he definitely was not about to go up to him and ask to use his shower. The thought of having Mojo's disgusting fallen and wet body hairs sneak between his toes made him shudder.

He got interrupted from his thoughts when the bathroom's door opened, revealing his previously mentioned brother. His skin was fairly paler than his, and he had raven black hair.

"Took your time" He pointed out to his brother. He just scoffed in response.

"What do you want me to say? I had to get all that sand and salt water away" He answered. His now dry raven hair was a wild mess due to the rough towel rubbing it had just received. It stuck out into multiple directions, yet it did stay clear from his eyes.

"Butch, all you did was sit down and gaze at the women passing. Honestly, you are so sick minded." He commented. He sometimes questioned where his brother had gotten that perverted attitude from.

"Well, their problem, Brick. How can they wear bikinis and expect for no-one to notice?" Butch answered. It had actually been Brick the one that had first felt attractions to the opposite gender, but Butch was the one that felt them the most.

"Giving slight glances is fine, yes. But gazing is just wrong, dude." Brick commented, making Butch roll his forest green eyes.

"Whatever. Just go take your freaking shower. You are actually _reeking_, bro" He said, and walked to one side to let his brother pass.

"You two are always fighting." A male voice rose. Butch turned around, to face his other brother. His blonde hair was much shorter than his, but slightly longer than the male average. His bangs where brushed off his eyes and behind his ears, revealing that he was the only one who actually tried to look decent. His dark cerulean eyes flicked from the book he was reading, _The Crystal Bird. _He sat cross-legged on his bed, his long legs covered with light blue baggy jeans. His white shirt was hidden from sight by the boy's thin, black and white striped long-sleeved hoodie jacket.

"It's men instincts, Boomer. We fight to see who is the alpha male that gets the all power and chicks. You wouldn't understand it even if I told you." Butch threw back.

"It seems to me like Brick always wins, since he is still the leader." Boomer implied, clearly offended by his brother's last statement. It was a mayor part of his daily life though. He was even getting used to it.

"That is because I let him. If I wanted to, I could easily knock him off his feet" He responded, shrugging his head to the side.

"Okay, okay. Can you at least put some clothes on? It's a hot weather and all, but I can't concentrate on reading if you wander around with just a towel on. A _very small _ towel." Boomer complained.

"Why? You jealous I am fit and you aren't?" Butch cooed, making Boomer's eyebrow twitch in response.

"First, I am fit, I am just not crazily muscular as you. Second, I just want to read a bit. That's all."

"Oh, yeah, sure." Butch chuckled, walking towards the wardrobe and taking out some black sporty shorts and a sleeveless grey shirt. Then he proceeded to change. He looked at Boomer once he was done, and realised he had turned around to avoid facing Butch while he was changing.

"Dude, we are all men here." Butch said, giving an amused smirk. Boomer slightly turned his head around, glancing at him.

"Would you have preferred me looking at you?" He questioned, arching his eyebrow. That made Butch shriek with laugher.

"That's my little bro!" He laughed, petting the blonde's head, only to have him shake his hand off.

"We are the same age, Butch." He hissed, glaring at him. Even though the three brothers were all the same age, Boomer was considered the youngest. That was due to the lack of masculinity he had in his early years.

"You guys are making a lot of noise, you know?" Brick opined, exiting the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his neck, already wearing his clean clothes.

* * *

The dinner's buffet was taking place outside the building, and at a wide, wooden floored area. The wild plants surrounded it, and you could see the swimming pool at the west. It was lit by several candles, making the atmosphere relaxing and very romantic. Several sets of chairs and tables covered with white tablecloths where spread on the area. Round tables carried the buffet, which consisted mainly on seafood and vegetables. Two big tables sat on the middle of it. One had a cheese fondue fountain, and there were big bowls with broccoli, pieces of crunchy bread, cheese, pieces of meat and mushrooms to dip in. Next to it stood a chocolate fondue fountain, and the big bowls contained marshmallows, strawberries, tangerines and pieces of banana.

The girls' mouths watered. After noticing the fanciness of the place, Momoko regretted not dressing into something more elegant like Miyako had, who was wearing her new ruffle off-the-shoulder purple shirt, designer jeans and jeweled blue sandals. Momoko however was wearing her light coral-red halter top , overused white shorts and common black flip-flops. She glanced at Kaoru, who wore her usual medium yellow t-shirt, her brown shorts and white vans. Of course, she was wearing her usual green cap too. Momoko shook the thought of her head.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's eat!" She announced, ready to attack the chocolate fountain.

* * *

"Let's go, Mama!" Boomer spoke. He was the one that respected Mojo the most. That was how he was Mojo's favourite, who could now make money working at a mechanics shop, fixing cars. He hadn't given up the wish of conquering Earth yet, but he wasn't as stupid as to not know he needed to make money until then.

"Be patient, Mojo" The villain reassured his impatient son. The plan was for him to hide behind a tree while his 'sons' brought him some fruit to eat, and then they would eat their own meal.

* * *

"Gish ish shooh coot!" Momoko exclaimed, her mouth full of chocolate-dipped strawberries. She was actually trying to say 'This is so good', but the dessert didn't really let her words be understandable.

"Momoko-chan! Don't speak with your mouth full!" Miyako gasped. Momoko then gulped her mouth's contents.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just so good! I never ever ate from a chocolate fondue fountain!" Momoko laughed.

"A chocolate fondue fountain made of _real expensive silver, _just so you know." A voice spoke from behind. Kaoru let out a gasp.

"Ah! Tameki-chan!" Miyako cheered, reading the name tag she had attached to her shirt.

"Just call me Victoria, if you please. I am from America, and we use our given names to address each other." Victoria pointed out. Then she walked away, carrying her broom with her. She hadn't changed yet, and the girls could see the dark bags under the eye she showed. _Does she even get enough sleep? _

"Did you see the dark bags under her eye?" Miyako asked, worried. Both of her friends nodded.

"She clearly overworks herself" Kaoru spoke, crossing her arms.

"Poor girl, working at such a young age . . ." Miyako whispered. That actually made Momoko snap.

"We've got to do something about it! She needs to enjoy life, like we do!" She squealed, clenching her fists. That actually attracted some unwanted attention, and Kaoru made her a hand gesture to lower the volume. Momoko's hand flew to her mouth, and she gave silent apologies.

"But how can we make her 'enjoy her life'?" Miyako asked.

"Simple! We'll make friends with her!" Momoko laughed. Kaoru arched an eyebrow.

"But how are we supposed to, when we can't even tell her emotions..." Kaoru commented, taking a sip from her star-fruit juice. She got it at a corner, where another table stood. It had several types of fruits and juices. They had improvised the watermelons' shells into some funky plates to hold the fruits. Not only that, but the fruits were cut into lots of different shapes. Bunny apples, banana hearts, letters made of watermelons, etc.

"Maybe, if we show her we are trustworthy, she'll open up for us..." Miyako guessed, biting her bottom lip. She as starting to run out of ideas.

* * *

"This place is so flippin' huge!" Butch gasped, gazing around. Brick elbowed him on the rib, telling him to lower down the noise. Butch glared at him.

"Guys, save a table while I go get some fruits for Mama." Boomer asked, directing his gaze towards the fruit table.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." Brick answered, "Let's go, Butch."

* * *

"You should try this. It is really good" Kaoru pointed out, showing her friends her second glass of star-fruit juice.

"I'll go get us some, then!" Miyako said, standing up "It's at the fruits table, right?"

* * *

'Mama likes bananas and apples. May as well get myself some juice, while I'm at it.' Bommer though, before sticking out his arm to grab an apple juice, which was right next to the star-fruit juices.

* * *

'There it is!' Miyako though, reaching out to get a glass of the juice. She was stopped when a big, male hand brushed hers. She looked up, to see a boy helping himself an apple juice. She wasn't able to scan his face due to an ice sculpture blocking the sight. However, she caught a glimpse of blue. A shade of blue she knew all too well. She shook her head to get rid of the thought, before walking back to the table, a glass of the star-fruit juice in each hand.

* * *

**Me: Ok, that's all for now. I hope you guys have some great summer holidays! I'll continue writing, I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: How long has it been since I last updated?! I am sorry!**

**Butch: About time. People were already getting impatient.**

**Me: Well, bad comments aside, on with the story!**

**Butch: Glossy-Butterfly58 does not own the crew of Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z! She only owns this story, and TwinklingTealLight owns Victoria.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

"Dodgeball?" Ken spoke as Kaoru walked into the surf. She held up a bright red blow-up beach ball in her hand, showing it off to her friends.

"Yes. We'll split into two groups. You and Momoko, Miyako and I." Kaoru smiled as Momoko dug her bare feet into the sand.

"Kaoru, seriously. Can't you even wear a one piece at least?" Momoko whined, gazing at Kaoru. The green-eyed girl wore surf shorts and a simple strap top, not showing any of her midriff's skin like her friends did.

"No." Kaoru threw back "The teams are set. So, we aim below the shoulders, one hit and you're out."

Kaoru then tossed the ball towards Ken, who was able to catch it before it hit his chest. He froze for a second, his eyes locking with Miyako's before suddenly throwing it at her. Miyako flinched up, her chest painfully tight and preparing for it to hit her when Kaoru's hand skillfully blocked her, catching the ball easily.

"Don't let the ball touch you," Kaoru looked at Miyako "I can't just block you all the time."

"Sorry..." She apologized.

" Let's finish them!" Kaoru yelled, and shoved the ball towards Momoko. Thanks to her experience as a PowerPuff Girl, she was able to duck it on time.

* * *

"We won!" Kaoru roared as Momoko slumped down, collapsing into the water. Ken had already been out for five minutes. He sat next to Peach under a palm tree, playing cards.

"I wasn't even ready!" Momoko complained, tossing the beach ball back to Kaoru, who caught it on time.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Kaoru replied, rolling her eyes, "You don't get time to prepare yourself while fighting a monster, just so you know."

"I'm going to put on some solar cream." Miyako announced, walking out of the surf.

"You're putting way to much solar cream. If this keeps up, your skin will end up as white as marble." Kaoru commented.

"I have to put it on each time I exit the water. It's a rule!" Miyako defended herself, before grabbing her solar cream bottle and applying some to her arm.

"Sure, sure." Kaoru answered.

"I think you should put on some solar cream as well, Momoko. Your skin is starting to redden up." Ken pointed out, lifting his gaze from the card game.

Momoko froze, Ken's words echoing in her head.

"Ummm..."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow to her.

"I...think...I forgot it..." Momoko laughed nervously. That actually made them all comically face-fall.

"How can you forget you solar cream on SUMMER VACATION?! It should be the first thing on your list!" Kaoru yelled, gazing at Momoko in disbelief.

"Sorry, sorry." Momoko spoke, scratching the back of her head.

"Tell me, did you forget your sweets and snacks as well?" Kaoru questioned, eyeing Momoko suspiciously.

"Of course not! I always come prepared!" Momoko answered, digging her hand in her bag and fishing out a handful of sweets, before showing them to Kaoru.

". . ."

"Anyways, let's go back to the hotel. They sell solar cream at the shop." Ken suggested, standing up while putting away the cards.

* * *

**Time Skip.**

Victoria gave a sigh as she inspected herself on the mirror. She didn't wear makeup, so the dark bags under her eyes were left uncovered. She stretched as she lazily took a seat on the old sofa, her eyes dropping from fatigue.

'Those girls barely even know me...why are they trying to befriend me?' She thought to herself.

"Excuse me!" Momoko said as she dived into the room, not noticing Victoria and fell to the ground. She looked around, her heart thundering in her chest as she listened out for the security guards chasing her.

'How many guards are there in this place?!' She thought when her eyes landed on Victoria's startled gaze.

"Vi-vi-vi-Victoria!" She stuttered, surprised at so easily and conveniently she had found her.

"How did you get in here?" Victoria asked as Momoko began to agitate, scratching her cheek as she tried to come up with something.

"Where did she go?" A rough voice called out. Momoko jumped a little. She slithered back from the door before looking up at Victoria.

"I sorta...sneaked inside," Momoko nervously laughed. Victoria looked at her emotionlessly, making Momoko's heart thud sickly.

'Will she just turn me in?' Momoko panicked as footsteps approached the door, stopping behind it.

"Victoria, tell us if you see a young girl around," The gravelly voice spoke through the door. Victoria glanced at Momoko, one eyebrow raised questionably at her.

"Okay, I will inform you if I see her," Victoria replied, Momoko let out a sigh of footsteps walked away and Victoria sighed.

"What are you doing here?" Victoria asked, crossing her arms. Momoko's nervous smile dropped, her eyebrows lowered seriously as she nodded.

"I wanted to talk to you," Momoko started off. Victoria became a little unsettled but kept her cool, "We are all fourteen. We should be able to enjoy life the fullest," Momoko cleared, trying to sound as mature as possible. She felt rather surprised when Victoria nodded in response. Momoko was about to continue before she was interrupted.

"Victoria, we need you to come and serve at the indoor pool." Someone called out. Victoria flinched when she snapped back to reality and stood up, ripping herself from Momoko.

"Victoria..." Momoko mumbled.

"Sorry, but I have to go." Victoria said as she opened the door, slipping out of view. Momoko sighed, knowing she'd have to wait for her to come back and help her out if she didn't want to get caught.

Suddenly, her belt started beeping. Momoko gasped, desperately looking around the room.

'What am I going to do now?! I can't leave this room, security will find me!' Momoko panicked as her sugar pink eyes searched around, falling on a window about her size. She had seen enough movies and played enough games to know what to do.

"Hyper Blossom!" She called out and transformed. As soon as the light washed away and left her in her hero form, she opened the window and flew off.

* * *

**Flashback**

"**STRONG BUTCH!" He summoned the strange phrase as his heart thudded and pounded with a warm, hot feeling, sending it to every cell in his body. He felt the sharp warmth travel down his wrist and arm, pumping and surging down to his chest. It felt like a blade was traveling down his veins. The blood entered his heart and power exploded, making his heart light up like the sun.**

**The black light's cells were attacked by the white blood cells. They started to eat into the light's cells however, when it broke open the nucleus, the chromosomes of the black light spread out and were absorbed, via an alien force, into Butch's white blood cells. The chromosomes started to mix and mutate under the strange alien force. Then the cell began to split, replicating the new alien cell. This continued and the alien force made each cell be attacked with the new mutated chromosomes. Tissues of the body, everywhere were attacked, a section of the DNA strand was ripped away as the Black light's DNA filled the gap.**

**Butch then felt an increasing warm feeling extend over his body, from his heart to his clenched fingertips. His muscles in his legs, feet, back and shoulders became lean and strong. He felt as if he could run all the way to the other tip of the world and back. His legs bulged with power, ready for what they were planning to. With all of his strength, he shot up in the darkening sky, with enough power to reach the stratosphere and even beyond, however his aim was the top of a sky scraper. His legs then stretched and landed perfectly, next to the powered forms of his not so identical brothers.**

"**I hate the transformation." Butch growled in complain, earning a sigh from his red-eyed brother.**

"**Mojo says it'll hurt less after some few more transformations. Our bodies are just getting used to it." He answered, however he was the first to complain about it when they had to do it the first time.**

"**Yeah. And it's a good idea to have a cover-up identity. That way, people won't recognize us at the street." Boomer pointed out.**

"**Whatever. Tell me why we're doing this again." Butch said, glaring at the streets below.**

"**Mama wants us to stir some trouble around the hotel. ****Apparently**** his apple had a small blemish on it."**

"**Talk about pathetic." Brick commented, making some small arm exercises to ready himself for the battle coming.**

* * *

Normal POV

Ken blinked slowly as sleep left him. What had just awakened him? After a while of silence, he considered falling asleep again when he heard some beeping. He bolted of his bed and rushed to the computer sitting neatly on the table. He gasped at the familiar signals.

'It can't be!'

Reacting rather quickly, he grabbed hold of a communicator laying next to the computer. Turning it on, he yelled into it.

"GIRLS! THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS! THEY'RE HERE!"

* * *

Victoria closed the door behind her as she stared into the pool. The smell of sweat and chlorine immediately hit her like the Shinkansen. The next sensation she experienced was the 'caged' feeling again as she was trapped in the closed place. Even though she had always been serving at the indoors pool, this time she felt anxious and bothered.

Something was about to happen.

Shaking her head to get rid of the uncomfortable thoughts, she tightened the lace of her apron and headed to the nearest person.

"Would you like a dri-" Victoria paused her words as she felt a cold shiver run down her spine. Her organs twisted in alarm as her dark eyes searched around, only to come to a stop at the ceiling.

* * *

"Girls!" Blossom called them after she spotted the familiar streaks of light paint the darkening sky.

"Did Ken tell you?" Buttercup questioned her, only to receive a nod in response.

"This can't be...what on earth are they doing here?!" Buttercup spoke again, gritting her teeth in frustration.

They paused once they heard a small gasp from Bubbles. They turned around, and soon saw their friend staring through the transparent walls of the indoors pool, horror plastered on her face.

A few people, including Victoria were looking at something. Blossom moved around and flinched when she spotted the RowdyRuff Boys fully transformed and floating in the air, smirking evilly at the people below.

"D*mnit, they are here!" Buttercup hissed.

The three girls then dashed forwards with an unbelievable power, leaving a trail of broken pavement behind. Finally, they circled the large indoors pool, towards the gates. Bubbles was the first to reach them.

"They are locked!" Bubbles gasped, after a failed attempt to open those. Blossom gazed inside again.

Some of the staff and guests started to retreat, heading to the fire escape and flooding out but Victoria stayed, frozen to the spot as she glared at the boys. Taking that as an insult, Brick summoned his boomerang and sent it flying high speed towards Victoria.

She jumped over the ping-pong table that was set a couple of meters from the pool, preparing to jump away when the power slammed into her. She was flung across the place, wind running over her and her long white apron blowing around before her upper body and arm slammed into the hard tiled ground. She hissed and grunted as the pain burnt down her body slowly, pushing out her breath but it wasn't anything impairing. She moved herself up, only to be staring into the large, blood red eyes of Brick.

'This is it'

"SWING SONIC!" Buttercup yelled, smashing her hammer on the plastic ceiling. It was blown apart, flying across the pool. The people within the indoors pool moved out of the way frantically, screaming and yelling piercing through the air as the PowerPuff Girls landed perfectly, feet first between the Rowdyruff boys and Victoria. Everyone stared at them, wide-eyed before looking at Victoria and finally the powered boys who stared at the girls in pure confusion.

"Impossible!" Brick hissed, his voice heavy with incomprehensible anger.

"It can't be! HOW?!" Butch growled in frustration. Boomer hovered in the air, glaring at the little band of girls who stood glaring at them as well.

* * *

"HOW? ANSWER ME!" Butch screamed at the PowerPuffs. They had been battling for an hour already, their battle costumes were ripped up and burned in the edges. Bubbles' bubble rod had received several hits, however it stood unbreakable. Brick had been able to toss Momoko's yo-yo away, leaving her weaponless.

"Got your answer here A-hole!" Buttercup yelled out, dashing towards him while calling out the words "GRAVITON DRIVE!"

The attack struck Butch hard on the chest, which sent him flying in an amazing speed. His body began moving on instinct, his heart pumping blood around quickly, rushing to give it energy to do what it was planning. It started to twist around, his waist and legs diving down and his back powerfully raising his chest and head up. His arms straightened out to minimise resistance as he turned from diving head first to his feet bracing to hit the ground with perfect balance.

"I'm not failing next time!" Buttercup hollered. Butch wasn't staring at her though. His eyes were fixed on the ground, his raven bangs completely covering his eyes before he mouthed out:

"Shut up."

"Don't you tell me when to shut up, you a-"

Her words were cut short as Butch fastened his hands around her neck, pushing her down to the floor. Buttercup tried to scream but Butch's fingers were digging into her throat, preventing any noise from escaping.

"Shut up," He repeated, his eyes glowing green and glaring deep into hers.

Buttercup started squirming and shaking like a wildcat as Butch slowly squeezed the life out of her. Buttercup felt a rush of panic and alarm in her gut as her heart started erratically slamming against her ribcage.

Victoria heaved herself up to her feet, watching the distracted Butch. Her teeth clenched as her pupils contracted, focusing on the scum in front of her.

'He's going to strangle her while she's powerless?!' She thought. For the past few days, her head was nothing but a troubled mess. It was either befriend those girls and probably lose her hard-earned title of 'Golden Worker of the Year', but at the same time, she would finally experience having real female friends. Victoria had already heard about sisterhood between women, but she never believed it actually existed. However, thinking about those girls dealing with the whole PowerPuff situation with such maturity, instead of ignoring it like spoiled brats made her feel something she'd never thought she would feel.

Sympathy.

Victoria gave a sigh as she let the bricks from her last wall of pride fall apart and searched for something to use to attack Butch. Finally, she spotted a pink light, sunken at the deepest end of the swimming pool.

"No more cute talk" She heard Butch say as she took a deep breath before diving into the pool. She held her breath as she entered the water, a slight shiver tickling her skin as the cool water gripped her body. She spun herself, amazed at how easily she could control herself. How long had it been since the last time she'd entered a swimming pool?

Her eyes quickly searched around, only to come to a stop at the pink yo-yo. She felt herself nearly smile, however the feeling disappeared when she noticed how the string had gotten tangled to the pool's stairs, very deep in the water.

'How did it get like this?!' She complained in her head, squinting while she started undoing the knots of the yo-yo.

Her lungs screamed for air, her body quickly milking every bit of oxygen from her. She then tried swimming back up, just to get a little breath before continuing. Horror struck her when she realised her hand had been caught in the magical string while trying to force the disobedient cords to untangle themselves. If she wanted to get out, she had to undo the knot first.

'What the heck?!' She mentally cried as she started to wave her hand, trying to free it from it's binding. Panic took over, and acting by the instinct we all have she began to tug at the cords hysterically, her terror growing as the string just continued to get even more tangled.

Soon, both of her hands were caught up in the massive pink ball of light and string.

Her body was losing its energy quickly, as the oxygen drained away. Her brown hair brushed against her cheek, floating in the water. 'If I can't do this much, I'll never be able to truly consider myself useful' Her heart throbbed as she talked to herself internally. Her eyes opened up more.

Finally, she managed to give the string the tug it needed, and as if her luck had suddenly changed, it untangled.

However, her now weak hands weren't able to grab it on time and she could only watch it sink deeper into the darkness.

She tried to swim up, but it was too late. Her legs could no longer move.

'This is it...'

She shut her eyes, ready to take the fate set for her.

But it didn't come.

She let her eyes open up a bit, and again she spoke in her head.

'What's going to happen to them...?'

Where they going to die?

_Yes. They were going to die._

If she didn't do anything, they would **all die. **

Everyone was going to die. Not only her and the girls, but also the hotel guest and staff.

And maybe even people from outside the hotel.

Maybe even people from the town would die.

And that meant...**_he_ **would die too.

She couldn't let that happen.

She looked around, her vision clouding at the edges as she started to lose grip of herself. She pushed herself to the bottom of pool, the darkness surrounding her. She stretched out her hand, feeling for the bottom of the pool until her fingers felt the 'P' letter of Blossom's yo-yo. She took it in her hand and looked up to the surface.

'It is not the end yet! I cannot die like this, and neither will any of those girls!'

She held on tightly to the pink yo-yo and with her left over strength, she used her legs to propel her through the water. She was amazed at her own strength and how it came from nothing. She was drowning, she was dying but she still had this power from her wish to protect the guests along with those girls, 'Is this what they call Sisterhood among Women?' She asked herself as she threw herself out of the water, the cold night air wrapping around her. She looked around wildly as she took deep breaths, her body desperately taking the oxygen in, and felt relieved when she saw Buttercup still moving and shaking, showing she was still alive. It disappeared when she saw Butch crouching above her, slowly squeezing the life out of her.

"Just shut up..." He mouthed, squeezing harder and harder.

Victoria walked out of the pool cautiously, making sure none of the RowdyRuff boys would spot her, and charged as she heard Butch utter those following words.

"...And DIE."

"GET OFF HER!" Victoria hollered, swinging the yo-yo around like Incan boleadoras, and then shoving it down to Butch. Butch paused and looked up, only to see the yo-yo wrapping tight around his upper left arm and with all of her strength, Victoria pulled Butch off Buttercup and towards her as she prepared her fist. Then she swung it, and slammed it on his jaw. Butch let out a pained scream as he felt his jaw crack. Victoria's knuckles burned and throbbed in pain, but it was worth it to hear the breath-taking crack Butch's jaw made. Victoria knew to run away from him as soon as possible but another voice in her mind told her to get advantage of the situation. She hissed out the best of her insults, slamming her knee with all her strength into his stomach. It felt painful for Butch to feel her knee connect with his torso, sending waves of pain through his body.

Buttercup, upon feeling Butch's crushing weigh being lifted away from her, she jumped up ignoring the sharp pain encasing her neck and jumped to get her Piko Piko Hammer.

"HURRICANE LUTZ!" She hollered as high as her throat would let her, and swung it abruptly with her super-powered strength. The electric propelled gush of force darted towards the RowdyRuff Boys.

"RETREAT QUICK!" Brick screeched in pure horror, and soon in a blink of eye, the PowerPuff's biggest enemies were gone. However the Hurricane Lutz kept traveling at high-speed towards the beach. It soon crashed in the water, making it fly in all directions and leaving a humongous crater. So much power it had, the enormous wave of water flew towards the hotel briskly. The PowerPuffs Girls and Victoria soon found themselves screaming and groaning in pain as they were forced against the residue of the indoor pool's wall. Thankfully it didn't last long enough to drown them all, but enough to leave them soaked wet and gasping for breath.

"Buttercup, your attack are way too strong!" Blossom yelped as Victoria spit a mouthful of salty water and Bubbles shivered uncontrollably.


End file.
